Zordor
Main star system of MAOX faction. A star similiar to earth's sun. The system is heavy colonized and driven by star fleets. various space stations and subspace comm satellites were built to make Zordor the core of an interstellar military and economy force. The name honors the ancient Zordorians, a long forgotten culture that created the original biomechs, Archeogenis labs used to develop and brought their god: Zordor. Zordor (Zordor prime) Climate With a similiar athmosphere as the planet earth but only 3/5 of its mass, Zordor prime once was a suitable planet with various climate zones on 1 big continent divided by a few small oceans. Today, the planet is completely colonized and urban, only a few artificial parks and forests exist for freetime, also some bigger lakes are not hidden under buildings. Weather control sattelites deny heavy storms or big temperature variations, while the equatorial districts are 10-20° hotter than the northern or southern hemispheres. The planet itself holds an axis symmetrical to its sun denying seasonal differences. Caused by MAOX heavy industry the air pollution is high though the government already invest in best technology to improve the livability. Culture Zordor is a densely populated world with more than 16.billion citizen, mainly human descendants (60%), and various alien migrants. Almost no low class civilians live there, the major part of the population are mid class civilians that work in important infrastructures shaping the planets surface. High class life also densely populates places of great importance. Most of the population work either for the military or science areas, but all other sorts of activity like politics, medicine, economy and such are also very common. Being the Emperors "home" and homeworld of the MAOX, security is seen all around the planet. From simple surveillance cameras to massive orbital defense railguns, thus, only the most powerful, influential and brave men dare to break the law in Zordor. Economy Main industry deals with weapon manufacture, soldier training and spaceship yards in the orbit. Second important infrastructure are the various subspace communication center to establish contact with off world forces and colonies. Command centers and space ports makes the planet come to life with high traffic of trading, civilian and military crafts. Each mercenary faction has an "embassy" in Zordor and a representative in it. Besides all the high tech precious structures, the homeworld is also packed with residential districts, commercial zones, factory districts and science facilities. Another important branch is bio-tech and medical research and modification. On Zorder one of the biggest cloning companies has its headquarter. Military Security bunkers and orbital reach fortifications are a regular sight. But above all the great constructions, one stands tall, higher than any other, taller than any sky scrapper. The Citadel HQ, where the High Council meats to discuss MAOX most important matters. Its also where the Emperor spends most of its time. The Citadel was designed so that if the whole planet would fall, the Citadel would still remain operational and auto sufficient. In orbit, various space docks and ports cradles the larger vessels and fleets. Also, various rings of defensive space stations, de-cloaking and teleport inhibitors circle around the planet. Basicly, Zordor is a giant fortress surrounding a star.